


Righteousness is not my thing

by nico_neo



Category: NCT (Band), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ... I think, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Ambiguous Relationships, Anti-Hero, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda domestic too, M/M, Mental Link, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Sharing a Body, Spiderman!Jaemin, Symbiote - Freeform, Symbiote!Donghyuck, The Author Regrets Nothing, Venom AU, Venom Symbiote (Marvel) Eats People, for the first chapter, it's like nohyuck and jaemin reflexing on what is wrong and what is right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/nico_neo
Summary: “You know Life Foundation can send soldiers to your ass because you have one of their symbiotes, right?”“They’re not supposed to know I have it. Neither that I was there.”“You’ll get killed one day.” Jaemin sighed. “Both of you.”“Hyuck made me eat rotten chicken that was inside the trash when we first symbiosed. I think that after that we can overcome pretty much the worse.” Jeno shrugged, picking at his fries with his fork.That tasted dead. We’re never doing that again.





	1. “Living chicken tastes bad.”

When Jeno turned on the news, Spider-Man could be seen on TV. Some robbery that didn’t turn out well. Nothing out of the ordinary and that Jaemin couldn’t handle. Jeno kept his attention on it only a few seconds before going back to his kitchen, the TV still playing as a background noise.

_I’m hungry. Give me some chocolate._ _  
_

“I literally ate more chocolate than advised today.” Jeno answered to Donghyuck’s voice echoing in his head. “Besides, I don’t have any more. We’re eating chicken.” He added, his voice a tone drawling.

_But I want chocolate. Chicken tastes dead._ _  
_

He hadn’t materialized, but Jeno could perfectly imagined the symbiote’s pout in his head. The corner of his lips twitched to form a small smile, as he was fiddling with pans in front of him.

“I already told you we can’t eat living chicken.” At that point, Jeno could feel Donghyuck jumping out of his body, an orange goo coming out of his back.

When he turned back, he was welcomed with Donghyuck’s human form, arms crossed, and gleaming orange eyes.

And the pout.

“Living chicken tastes bad.” Jeno continued, walking closer to Donghyuck until he was millimeters away from his face. “Rotten chicken tastes bad as well. Cooked chicken tastes great.”

Donghyuck huffed and slithered back into Jeno’s grey hoodie but not before showing him pointy teeth, mimicking to bite his nose.

_Do you know your liver is looking really tasty right now?_   


  
  
  


“You know, besides telling me you were near Life Foundation when it happened, you never told me how you and Hyuck… met.” Jaemin said, while sipping on his coffee.

Jeno lifted his head up from his Science History homework to look at his best friend, pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

Jaemin had this innocent look in his eyes but Jeno knew he was just curious.

And far near innocent.

“Besides telling me you were bitten by a spider you didn’t tell me how you ended up being Spider-Man either, you know.” Jeno smirked.

_Touché_ . 

“He’s making fun of me right now, right?” Jaemin said with fake angriness, talking about Donghyuck. “Say it to my face you parasite.”

_Can I eat him?_ _  
_

**_We don’t eat people, Hyuck._ ** **_  
_ **

Here we go again, Jeno could perfectly imagined the pout.

“Why are you smiling? What did he say?” Jaemin asked, brows furrowed, and eyes creased.

“He wants to eat you. And now he’s pouting.” Jeno explained. “He’s cute.” He added, getting his attention back on his homework. Before he could write something though, his pencil flew away.  
Jeno looked back at Jaemin again with a grin. “And now he’s flustered.” 

_I’M NOT._

“Whatever you say.” The black-haired said aloud.

He felt Donghyuck slithering around his waist, forming more or less looking arms to wrap around his middle. Jaemin still looking at them, helplessly.

“You guys are clearly tiresome.” He sighed.

_“You love us.”_ Donghyuck said through Jeno.  
  
  


 

  
How Jeno and Donghyuck found each other is pretty simple. And if you asked Jeno, the day he sneaked out near Life Foundation after hearing the news about symbiotes and apparently human-resulting-death-tests that were made inside the institution… It was either the wildest day of his life, or the worst.

Or maybe both.

The two hours after he came back was definitely worst though.

And maybe he lied at little, but he didn’t really go that far near Life Foundation if he didn’t want to get his ass beaten by soldiers three heads taller than him. Instead, he made his way back by the woods, still trying to get near the building.

Turned out the symbiote has already escaped from the building and was roaming inside the woods, trying to symbiose with something living, in order to survive.

And turned out that living thing was Jeno.

Jeno didn’t remember much of it, apart from the loud voice in his head, and the sweat running down his body, which made him shiver in the cold night, until he got home.  

Starting then, the voice was louder, screaming “HUNGRY! FOOD!” like a mantra. He couldn’t control his body anymore. And in the end, he ended up throwing the rotten chicken Donghyuck had tried to eat before passing out.

(“Don’t try to do that again. It’s pretty disgusting.”

_Yeah. Sorry. It tasted dead._ _  
_

“Of course it tasted dead Hyuck. It was. More than dead, even.”

_Chocolate is better. Can we eat chocolate? Did you buy some again?_ )

When Jeno had woken up the next morning, lying on his toilets floor, his mouth tasting like death and his head throbbing with no memories from the night before, he knew it was going to be a long day.

He had slowly gotten up from the floor, feeling too dizzy to even dare move faster, but he really needed to wash that death smell he could taste inside his mouth.

As he was brushing his teeth, spitting the toothpaste inside the sink, he took a look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red, the dark circles under them was almost purple, like bruises. And he was still sweating, his damp hair sticking to his forehead and the collar of his hoodie soaked. He sighed and washed his mouth.

He was about to make his way back towards his room, to get changed when a heavy feeling in his chest made him stop dead in his tracks. His head was throbbing again, and he could feel the dizziness coming back.

As well as the voice.

_Jeno_ .

The black-haired grabbed his head with both his hands, his eyes tightly shut as the voice kept on repeating his name, again and again.

_Jeno. Jeno._ _  
_

“What the fuck happened last night.” Jeno mumbled under his breath. “Did I get drunk or something? Jaemin will-“

_Look in the mirror._ _  
_

Reluctantly, Jeno looked up in the mirror.  
He let out a shriek he didn’t want to remember today as he noticed that it wasn’t his reflection he was seeing, but another boy, with a tanned skin, gleaming orange eyes and was that pointy teeth? And why the fuck was he coated in orange goo?

“What the fuck?”

_My name is Donghyuck. You’re mine now._

“That’s it, I’m going fucking crazy.” Jeno let out a nervous laugh. “You’re not real, are you?” he asked the reflection.

The only response he got was for an orange sludge coming out of his shoulder to form a semblance of an arm and hand, as he let out another shriek, until it was gone again.

The best solution he had was to emergency call Jaemin.

“Jaem, I’m going like super crazy I don’t know what’s happening I-“

“Okay first, breathe, then explain.”

“I’m as sick as a dog,” Jeno started again when he could more or less control his breathing. “And there’s this… This voice inside my head it’s telling me to do things and-“

_Firs of all, you’re not crazy, I’m just accustoming to your body, it takes time you know. And secondly, we should eat your friend, he seems tasty._ _  
_

“What the fuck are you-“

“-no…Jeno?” Jaemin voice said at the other end of line.

_We need food, Jeno. We’re hungry._   
  
“Hey Jeno, everything okay there-“

_JENO WE NEED FOOD!_

“SHUT UP!”

There was a long silence after Jeno’s outburst. His breathing was erratic, and he didn’t notice but the phone wasn’t on his ear anymore.

And the voice wasn’t talking again either.

He got the phone back on his ear, and with a tired and hopeless voice, he answered to Jaemin. “Jaem I don’t know what’s happening…”  
  
  


 

  
It was a long ride before both of them could work out with only one shared body. Jeno’s body, that is to say.

The black-haired spent most of his time bursting out of anger because of Donghyuck’s voice in head. Or Donghyuck’s getting in control of his body with Jeno not able to do anything to stop it. When Jaemin came once, Jeno was reaching the edge.

It only took Jaemin to pass the front door for it to escalate. The second Donghyuck noticed Jaemin was here, he guided Jeno’s body as if he was some doll, pushing Jaemin against the wall with a hand on his neck, Jeno’s eyes gleaming with the now familiar orange.

_“We’re so hungry. So, so hungry. We’re going to eat him.”_ Donghyuck said, event though it was Jeno’s mouth which was moving.

And Jaemin would lie if he said he hadn’t freaked out a little.

Suddenly, the pressure on his neck was gone and he took a deep breath in, watching as Jeno stumbled back away, hands frantically gripping his hair.

“You can’t eat him! He’s my friend!”

_He looks tasty! We want to eat him! WE’RE HUNGRY!_ _  
_

As Donghyuck was trying to take control again, Jaemin used his web shooter to stick it to a nearby stool, sending it towards Jeno’s back. It had the wanted effect and Jeno’s body dropped to the floor, groaning.

Jaemin reached over to him, making sure he was okay.

“I think you know exactly what’s going on Jen.” The honey-haired said softly when he met Jeno’s dizzy gaze. “And you have to find a solution to it, and quick. And I don’t think your little friend inside would like to take some X-Rays.”

_NO X-RAYS, X-RAYS ARE DANGEROUS!_ _  
_

**_Why that?_** **_  
_ **

_It’s mortal._  
  
Seeing Jeno’s lost in thoughts gaze, Jaemin tapped him on the shoulder, as a way of comfort. “Told you he wouldn’t like it.”

“What’s happening, Jaem?” Jeno asked, almost like a lost child. The hero sighed.

“You went near Life Foundation, right?” Jaemin asked. When Jeno nods, he continued. “Then you know what is going on.”  


  
  


  
“You know Life Foundation can send soldiers to your ass because you have one of their symbiotes, right?”

“They’re not supposed to know I have it. Neither that I was there.”

“You’ll get killed one day.” Jaemin sighed. “Both of you.”

“Hyuck made me eat rotten chicken that was inside the trash when we first symbiosed. I think that after that we can overcome pretty much the worse.” Jeno shrugged, picking at his fries with his fork.

_That tasted dead. We’re never doing that again._   
  


 

  
It was a long way, but they made it work. Donghyuck still struggled when it comes to food matter, but in other aspects, they’re now both perfectly well and comfortable around each other.

So comfortable that now it didn’t freak Jeno out when Donghyuck randomly materialize into his human form and cuddle into him while he’s doing homework or just laying in bed. Like right now.

Jeno wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s form as the symbiote drew closer.

(‘How come you’re not all gooey-gooey?” Jeno asked the first time.

_“I’m taking a human form, I can’t be all gooey-gooey as you say. It’ll be weird. And I’m not some stress ball you can crush in your hands when you’re stressed out, thank you very much.”_ )

_“What are you thinking about?”_ Donghyuck asked, his head resting on his host chest.

Jeno sighed a little as he wrapped his arms tighter around the symbiote’s human-like frame. Puzzled, Donghyuck lifted his head to look at him. And Jeno tried hard to not get lost into the orange gleaming that was dancing in Donghyuck’s eyes.

“I was thinking about how it was when we first symbiosed.” Jeno finally admitted.

That peaked Donghyuck’s curiosity because he was now at eye level with him, his upper body hovering over Jeno’s. The black-haired boy’s arms now around his middle.

“How…How difficult it was.” Jeno continued, voice not above a whisper, as he was afraid to break the atmosphere they were in. “What we both had to get through. And also…”

_“How it would have been if you hadn’t gone to Life Foundation that night?”_ Donghyuck ended his thought.

“Yeah.”

_“It doesn’t matter. What could have happened. Because now, you’re mine.”_ _  
_

Jeno found himself smiling at Donghyuck’s words. But the symbiote wasn’t finished.

_“And it also doesn’t matter because I would have found you any way. You’re a good host.”_ He added, smirking a little.

At that, Jeno broke out in a wide smile, eyes turning into crescents as a low chuckle escaped his lips.

“You’re not so bad yourself. Still have to work on that not-eating-people part though. And your chocolate addiction.”

_“I’m working on it. Don’t push me Jeno Lee. And chocolate is good. We need chocolate.”_ _  
_

“I’ll die from chocolate overdose because of you.”

_“You won’t. I make your body almost invincible, you’ll be dead without me. Chocolate won’t kill you.”_ _  
_

Jeno was about to protest when Donghyuck’s wrapped his arms around his shoulders, hiding his face in the black-haired’s neck. Jeno stayed still for a second before hugging him back. Not really understanding why but not complaining.

_“And if something ever happened to you, I’ll protect you.”_ _  
_

“Who knew you could be soft.” Jeno said, a smirk on his lips as he hugged the tanned symbiote tighter.

_“I could literally eat you alive right now. Don’t test me.”_ _  
_

“You love me too much to do that.”

_“Sadly.”_ _  
_

Jeno broke into a wide grin.  
  


  


  
Jeno was wandering in the streets when a sudden flash of red and blue passed in front of him. He snickered and muttered a “show off” directed to Jaemin. The old lady getting out of the grocery store looked at him weirdly and shocked. The black-haired only sent her a charming smile. She shook her head and Jeno kept on walking, not really paying it attention.

_Can’t we just be like Jaemin?_ _  
_

“What do you mean?” Jeno asked aloud. People sent him weird glares, but he only smiled at them, finding the whole ordeal pretty fun. “I’m not wearing spandex and shooting webs around the city, Hyuck.”

The symbiote didn’t answer right away. Instead, Jeno could feel him slither under his hoodie until he reached his wrist, where he wrapped around it, as if he was holding Jeno’s hand.

_Jaemin eats bad guys, right?_ _  
_

Jeno let out a chuckle, putting his hand above the orange goo on his wrist.

“Jaemin doesn’t eat bad guys, Hyuck.”

_But he punches them, why doesn’t he eat them as well?_ _  
_

“Because he arrests them.” Jeno explained. “And then he let the police take care of them.”

_Can’t we help him and eat them?_ _  
_

“No Hyuck, we don’t eat people.”

Jeno stopped in his tracks when he spotted the announcement on one of the last free newspaper, put on some degraded mailboxes. He grabbed it quickly and read the announcement more carefully. He felt Donghyuck slithering from his wrist to his collarbone, hidden by the collar of his hoodie. But it was as if he wanted to watch it himself and not through Jeno.

“You said that you wanted us to be like Jaemin?” Jeno asked rhetorically. “I think I’ve found something.”  
  


 

“So, you’re telling me that starting from now on you’ll work at the Daily Buggle and be my personal photographer?” Jaemin asked him when they met at Jeno’s apartment, after the black-haired announced he got the job.

“That’s mostly it.” Jeno agreed, handing the now pink-haired his coffee cup.

Before Jaemin could answer something, Donghyuck jumped out of Jeno’s shoulder and materialized in his human form, grinning down at Jaemin.

_“And we could even eat the bad guys you catch.”_ He said proudly.

Jaemin looked at him, puzzled, before he sighed and decided to not reply, sipping on his coffee. Lifting his head up only when Donghyuck let out a fake yelp.

Jeno was pinching his human like cheek as a grounding.

“For the nth time. We don’t eat people.”

_“Even the really bad ones?”_

_  
_ Jeno didn’t answer. Instead, he looked at Jaemin with a raised eyebrow, even though his face remained emotionless. Jaemin grabbed his face in his hands. “Oh my god.”

_“He’s radiating both positive and negatives emotions about this. He’s not against it.”_

“I never said that I was agreeing!” Jaemin shouted out. “Jeno, stop him!”

Donghyuck only sent him a pointy-teethed grin while Jeno chuckled.

“You’re both so antihero like.” The hero sighed.

“That’s what make us work out great together, doesn’t it?” Jeno intervened, a knowing smile on his lips and a glint Jaemin couldn’t really decipher in his eyes.

_“You’ll be even better with us, Jaemin.”_ _  
_

Jaemin choked on his coffee while a blush made his way on his cheeks.

  
(“ _We should kiss Jaemin_ .” Donghyuck said, snuggled against Jeno’s chest.

“Maybe Jaemin doesn’t want that, you know.”

_“He was emanating those strong affectionate and longing feelings earlier. It was almost disgusting to taste it. So, we should kiss Jaemin. And make him ours. We need him.”_ _  
_

“Funny how you wanted to eat his head a few months ago.”)


	2. “We can eat people!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re too idealistic, Jaemin.”

_Why didn’t you let me eat him?_

“Because,” Jeno sighed for what seemed the thousandth time today. “He was not a bad people. Just a kid who almost got hit by a car. And Jaemin saved him.”

_I was talking about the driver. We could have eaten the driver.. He was a bad guy._

“No.”

Donghyuck went silent. But only for a few seconds.

 _Jaemin kissed us._ He reminded, and Jeno couldn’t help but smile as well.

 

(Jeno was hidden in one of the streets alley, pouting while looking at his camera when he saw the pictures he just took. They weren’t good enough for him to give to his boss. All happened to fast for him to take good pictures.

He was turning off the camera when Jaemin suddenly appeared in front of them, upside down, mask off of his face.

"Put your mask back on, someone could see you." Jeno softly scolded him.

Jaemin just shook his head as if it wasn’t a big deal.

 _He’s cute hanging upside down._ Donghyuck thought aloud.

Jeno snorted.

"What did he say again?" Jaemin asked, rolling his eyes.

"That you looked cute hanging upside down." The black-haired passed the message. Which made Jaemin grin.

"No people eating today, I’m proud. I should reward you." He said, his grin still on his face.

Jeno raised an eyebrow as Donghyuck made a questioning noise.

"Come closer."

So they did.

And next thing they knew, Jaemin’s lips were on their own.

And it’s honestly the best first kiss ever.)

 

 

 

 

Jeno placed the white sheet of paper in front of him. He grabbed a black pen and wrote the word “BAD”, in capital letters, on it. He felt Donghyuck slither until he reached his collarbone. A few seconds later, orange goo jumped out of his neck, slowly forming into Donghyuck’s face. He looked at Jeno, with gleaming orange eyes, before settling his gaze on the paper.

_“What is it?”_

“I’m going to explain something simple to you, and I want you to keep it in your little brain of a parasite.”

_“I’m not a parasite! And my brain is way more developed than yours. So I think you shouldn’t test me on that.”_

“Then, you should have understood that particular rule, by now.” Jeno said, pointing to the written word on the paper. “Bad. Adjective. Not really pleasant word either. But there is something worse.” The black-haired grabbed the black again and wrote the word “PEOPLE” under the other one. “This.” He tapped the word with the tip of his pen and turned to look at the symbiote. “Now. I don’t have any problems with you eating this.” He tapped the sheet again for emphasis. “So, now, resume. What are you allowed to do?”

_“We can eat people!”_

Jeno banged his forehead on the table.

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m trying to make him understand, but he’s stubborn you know.” The black-haired admitted to Jaemin, when Hyuck just shredded off a guy’s head, before Jaemin could hand him to the police.

Jaemin let out a sigh and pull his mask off, harshly. That surprised Jeno. The pink-haired turn to look at them. His traits were hard, his jaw clenched. It made Jeno furrowed his eyebrows.

Donghyuck was awfully quiet.

“Are you aware,” Jaemin started, slowly. “That all of this.” He made a circling movement with his right arm, mentioning to the dead body a few meters away. “It’s bad. It’s not right.”

“I don’t see what’s not right about that.” Jeno shrugged. “He was the bad one.”

“It’s murder, Jeno.” Jaemin exclaimed, eyes wide.

“How many people did you think he robbed, murdered, or even worse?”

“There are other way than just… Eating his head off!”

_He’s angry._

Jeno didn’t listen to Donghyuck’s voice, instead he kept on talking.

“Like what?” He let out a humorless laugh. “Handing him to the cops, let the justice do its job?” He emphasized the “s” sound in the word, sounding like a snake, mocking Jaemin.

“Yeah. That way.” Jaemin said, his voice harsh. His glare sending lightnings towards Jeno. And Donghyuck.

The black-haired snickered. He took a step further towards Jaemin. The pink-haired had his head low, jaw clenched. When Jeno looked down at him, it was as if he was overhanging over the hero. “Okay, he would have been sent to prison. But what would happen once he get out?” he asked, his voice hoarse from how low it was.

Jaemin didn’t answer.

Jeno smirked and took a step back, turning away from him. The cops sirens could be heard as he was disappearing in the night.

“You’re too idealistic, Jaemin.”

 

(“ _He was sad. Jaemin._ ” Donghyuck said, a few hours later as Jeno was laying restless on his bed, arms behind his head as he stared at the white ceiling. Donghyuck was floating around, a simple ball of goo, shapeless.

Jeno sighed and turned on his right side, an arm under his head.

“I know.” He eventually said.

A sudden wave of guilt travelled his body. But at the same time, he couldn’t help himself to take back his words.

As if he was sensing his contradictory feelings, which he was, Jeno felt Donghyuck move behind him, slowly shaping in his human form. Soon enough, arms wrapped around his waist, legs tangled with his own, and a face was hidden in his neck. The black-haired relaxed at the touch. His hand quickly found Donghyuck’s more or less shaped one, intertwining their fingers and squeezing them. The symbiote’s arms tightened around his frame, and he buried his head deeper into Jeno’s neck, kissing the skin.

And still, they were missing something.)

 

 

 

“I want you to stop following me.”

Jeno lowered down his camera, looking at Jaemin with a confused look. The pink haired was looking right at him, his mask off. He was hanging from the wall by his right hand and feet, as if he was ready to fly away at any seconds.

“What do you mean following you?” Jeno asked, still confused.

“For the pictures.” He pointed out. “I want you to stop following me.”

Jeno let out an humorless laugh.

“You do know that if I don’t, I lose my job, right?”

Jaemin didn’t answer.

_He’s getting angry. And sad…_

“I just need to be away from you, for a while.” The hero eventually said. “Both of you.”

“Why that? You realized I was right and it doesn’t please your mind, that’s it?”

_Jeno…_

**_No. I want to understand._ **

“You remember when you told me we were working out great together?” Jaemin asked. He didn’t let Jeno time to answer. “We don’t.”

And like that, he shot a web and disappeared into the night.

 

(“You’re fired.” His boss told him the day after. “You won’t have another-”

“Oh spare me that, I know.”)

 

 

 

_You’re sad._

Jeno simply sighed and buried his face deeper in his pillow.

“I’m not.” He answered.

_You are. We are._

Jeno couldn’t reply at that.

He felt Donghyuck slither around his waist, as if he was hugging him. He didn’t materialize and Jeno was a little disappointed. He wouldn’t mind a hug right now, but it was better than nothing.

_You’re such a baby._

On cue, Donghyuck left his waist to shape into his human form instead. He wrapped his arms around Jeno again, his chest against the black-haired’s back.

Jeno counted that as a win.

They didn’t talk anymore after that. It’s Donghyuck who broke the silence.

“ _We miss him. We should talk to him.”_

“He doesn’t want to see us.” Jeno mumbled.

 _“Since when do you care about that?”_ Donghyuck asked playfully.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s only weeks after that they finally managed to meet Jaemin. The guy was talented to avoid them, that was for sure.

But it wasn’t really the kind of setting Jeno was expecting for a talk.

They were walking in the streets, during the night. Jeno was doing that often these days, talking out loud when Donghyuck was talking in his head. Jeno was rambling about that old lady who always seemed to give them looks whenever they were going grocery shopping when Donghyuck abruptly cut him off.

_Jeno._

"What?" The black-haired asked, stopping in his tracks.

_Jaemin is in trouble._

Jeno’s heart missed a beat.

"Where?" He asked the symbiote, starting to walk again, faster this time.

_Two blocks away. On the left._

He started to run.

When he reached the street Donghyuck indicated, he stopped again. In front of him, three guys. One, three head taller than the hero, was holding Jaemin by the neck, his legs were hanging, not touching the ground anymore, even though he was struggling to break free. But the grip was too strong and incapacitating. The two others were taking rounds at sending punches to him. In his masked face, his abdomen… anywhere they could reach.

Jeno’s blood turned cold at the sight. But it wasn’t long enough before it started to boilt. His hands clenched, as well as his jaw, and his breathing speeded up. It’s Donghyuck who brought him back.

_Bad guys ?_

**_Really bad guys._ **

Not after a second he spoke his mind, he felt Donghyuck slither all over his body, engulfing him in this orange-red goo, until it’s the symbiote who took control all over his body.

His usual gleaming oranges eyes were now gleaming a firing red, both looking like flames on his alien-like face. His long and pointy teeth were displaying, as if he was smiling maniacally while making his way to the three tank built guys.

When he spotted them, Jaemin slowly stopped trying to break free. Jeno couldn’t see his face, but he perfectly imagined Jaemin’s probably wide eyes.

 _"Well, well, well." D_ onghyuck’s hoarse and hollow voice rang through the air, making the three guys look at him, fear immediately showing in their eyes. _‘"Look at what we have here."_

"What the fuck is that?!" One of them said.

The one who was holding Jaemin got rid off him quickly, throwing him on the side, leaving him coughing to catch his breath.

Both Donghyuck and Jeno growled at that.

The same guy pointed a knife to them, thinking he was being threatening.

"Back off, you parasite."

_**Wrong choice of words.** _

It didn’t take Donghyuck a second thought before shredding the man’s head out of his body. The pile of limbs falling lifeless on the floor.

He looked back at the two other.

 _"So… who’s next?’"_ He grinned.

The two others didn’t have time to answer.

Once the euphoria had died done, Donghyuck slowly slithered back, revealing Jeno again, who let out a quiet "woo!", appeasing his tense muscles as he always does every time that kind of body exchange with Donghyuck happened, before turning back to look at Jaemin.

The hero was already looking at him, mask off of his face, back slumped against the brick wall and breathing uneven. The black-haired made his way to him, crouching down to be at eye level with the pink-haired.

He gave him a sheepish smile, at which Jaemin rolled his eyes.

"How did you know I was here?" He croaked out.

_"Thanks to me!"_

Jaemin huffed. "Yeah, right." He looked back at Jeno, and also Donghyuck, looking straight in Jeno’s eyes, but this time, with a grateful glint shining in his eyes."Thank you." He whispered.

"We would have find you anyway." Jeno finally spoke. "We wanted to talk you."

He felt Donghyuck nodding his head like a child in his mind. It brought a smile to his lips. Jaemin mirrored it, even though it was a smaller one.

"I think we should talk as well."

 

 

 

 

They were back at Jeno’s apartment. Jaemin sitting on the bed, only in his pants as Jeno was treating the wounds on his ribs and stomach, after he had cleaned his face. They were all silent, even Donghyuck was quiet. Simply enjoying each other’s presence after weeks of not seeing each other.

It’s Jaemin who cut it off.

"I'm sorry."

Jeno correctly fixed the band aid around his chest before looking up at him. Jaemin wasn’t looking at him, fiddling with his fingers instead.

Jeno grinned a little. Typically Jaemin.

"I’m sorry too." The black haired said. "I shouldn’t have say it like that." He shrugged and look back at Jaemin, who was now looking at him. "I still mean what I said though. That maybe you’re being too idealistic."

Jaemin chuckled at that.

"Yeah, maybe." He looked at Jeno with a smile on his face. "Isn’t it what a hero should be like?"

Jeno shrugged again. But his smile didn’t leave his face.

"I don’t know. You’re the citizens’ knight in shining armor, their peacekeeper, not me. You should know." Jaemin chuckled again.

"If I’m the one with conventional moral values," He started. "Then, what does that make you? Both of you?"

Donghyuck slithered to Jeno’s neck, fully displaying his orange sludge for Jaemin to see, as if to remind him he was also part of the conversation even though he was quiet. Jeno spare him a quick glance before smirking back at Jaemin when Donghyuck whispered him something in his mind.

"I don’t know. What was the word you used last time? Anti heroes?" Jeno made a face, looking like a pout but he had a playful glint in his eyes."Nah." He shook his head."More like… Someone with their own idiosyncratic moral compass." He grinned.

Jaemin nodded while puckering his lips, as if he was acknowledging their explanation, but he had the same playful glint shining in his eyes as he moved himself closer to Jeno. He brought their foreheads together, not breaking eye contact as he gripped Jeno’s collar between his fingers.

"I think I should apologize for one more thing." The hero talked again, making their lips brush.

_Jaemin. Shut up. We want to kiss. Now._

Jeno smiled at Donghyuck’s frustrated whine.

"I was wrong last time." Jaemin continued. "Us. We work out great together."

Jeno smirked at that admission and quickly closed the tiny gap between them, sealing their lips together. It was sloppy, desperate, forgiving and grateful at the same time. But mostly, it was going back to each other after a long journey being apart.

_How great. I taste the feelings all over the place, I could overdosed on it. Now, can I join please?_

And even before Jeno could agree or informed Jaemin beforehand, Donghyuck quickly engulfed the black-haired’s body, shaping it as a tanned skin boy, their lips still sealed to each other’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... That was supposed to be a two-chaptered fic but guess it'll be a little longer lmao
> 
> I have one almost finished chapter and a planned one as well... But if everyone wants to read something in particular, i'm open to suggestions ><
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/niconeo3)  
> [curiouscat](https://t.co/e1UnChL5kj)


	3. “Can we keep him?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You already took the liberty to save the coffee shop empty on a Saturday evening, just so we could have a date? And you didn’t even start working there yet?”
> 
> “Yes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Nohyuck are searching for a job, NoMinHyuck goes on a date, and new characters are making appearences

“- I was wondering if you were still looking for a - Okay, thank you.”

Jeno hung up, throw his phone on the table and let out a big sigh. He let his head fall on the table with a bang.

_Should we eat them?_

“No.” Jeno grunted.

_May I convince you then to take a deep breath and stop banging your head on that table. Killing your brain cells won’t help you._

“Oh, so it’s only me now?” The black-haired lifted his head, with a offended expression. “It’s me _and_ you. We’re in this pain together.”

_All of that for Jaemin’s pretty face._ Donghyuck sighs, but Jeno knew it was filled with affection.

Jeno couldn’t really disagree on that.

But right now, they were jobless.

And they really needed money.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_What about the animal shelter?_

“Babe, as much as it’s the greatest idea ever. No.” The black-haired sighed, sadly.

_You’re so contradictory!_

“I just can’t risk you eating the poor animals.”

Donghyuck huffed. _I thought we agreed that living animals tasted bad!_

“You almost ate that grandma’s dog a few days ago…” Jeno reminded him. “And you’re complaining old ladies don’t like us.” He smiled as a woman threw him a weird look. When she was away enough, he rolled his eyes.

He heard Donghyuck tsk before he felt him slap his neck.

They kept on walking for a few more hours, roaming around the city. Jeno desperate to find a job. Donghyuck didn’t seem to really care. After all, he wasn’t the one who had to pay bills. They had received a few messages from Jaemin, asking them how they job opportunity hunt was going. Jeno kindly told him to stop teasing them with him having a job as well as being the city superhero. With Donghyuck adding plenty of hearts at the end of it.

_Love, look._

The symbiote tapped him on his left shoulder, so Jeno turned his head to the left, spotting what Donghyuck wanted to show him.

Jeno felt like he could cry of happiness. Or maybe it was Donghyuck.

_Let’s do that!_

Jeno chuckled fondly and entered inside the coffee shop, the bell ringing behind them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“So,” Jaemin asked them, a bright smile forming on his face as they entered Jeno’s apartment. “How did it go?”

“ _We’re adopting Chenle.”_ Donghyuck exclaimed as he jumped out of Jeno’s body, shaping into his human self and planting himself in front of Jaemin to peck his lips.

When the symbiote moved away, Jaemin looked at Jeno, a cute confused look on his face. Jeno peck him on the lips as well and playfully wrestle with Donghyuck who latched himself on Jeno, before the symbiote finally wrapped his arms around his neck from behind and put his chin on them, looking at Jaemin. Who was also looking at them, fondly.

“Chenle’s one of the barista who’s working at the coffee shop.” Jeno finally explained, relaxing in the tanned boy embrace. “Hyuck immediately took a soft spot on him.” he grinned.

“ _We. You also grew fond of him the moment he smiled at us.”_

Jeno looked at an amused Jaemin, his lips quietly forming the words: “free chocolate”.

“Wait,” Jaemin stopped them. “Did he see… both of you?”

“Yes.” The two answered in unison.

“Hyuck tried to eat a chocolate pie. Jumped out of nowhere, the usual.” Jeno shrugged, amusingly looking at Donghyuck, who was, once again, pouting.

“ _That looked so tasty okay?! And it indeed was.”_

Jaemin shook his head as Jeno leaned forward to wipe away Donghyuck’s pout with a kiss. These two were tiresome.

“And how did he react? Chenle?” He finally asked, as they settled in the couch, him being in the middle, hands intertwined with each of them.

“ _Pretty well.”_ The symbiote nodded.

  
  


(“Holy shit-” The blonde boy gasped, watching as Jeno snatched away the chocolate pie from Donghyuck’s hands.

“What did I tell you about not jumping out of nowhere when in unknown areas?” Jeno scolded the symbiote, with a drawling voice.

Chenle started speaking again as the tanned boy was offering his best puppy eyes and pout to his host.

“You have a symbiote…” He said, as if it was the best thing in the world he could have seen today. Or in all his life. “That’s so cool!”

“Oh yeah.” The black-haired said, pointing at Donghyuck. “This is Donghyuck. He’s a symbiote. And my boyfriend.” he added, as if he absolutely wasn’t introducing an alien as his boyfriend to a seventeen year-old boy. “Sorry he really likes chocolate. I’ll pay for it.” he added again as Donghyuck bit into the pie, still between Jeno’s fingers.

Chenle’s mouth was forming a ‘o’, and his eyes were sparkling with amazement.

“ _Babe, he’s so cute.”_ Donghyuck cooed. “ _Can we keep him?”)_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Also!” Jeno intervened, in the middle of the Avengers movie, making Jaemin groan. “What do you think about going on a date, this Saturday?”

_“We already planned everything, you can’t say no.”_ Donghyuck added, eyes fixed on the screen.

“Do I really have a choice, then?” The pink-haired asked, playfully, while looking at the both, by turn.

“Not really.” Jeno answered, bringing Jaemin closer to his chest as Donghyuck snuggled closer to Jaemin, putting his own head on the hero’s chest.

  
  
  


(“You already took the liberty to save the coffee shop empty on a Saturday evening, just so we could have a date? And you didn’t even start working there yet?”

“Yes?” Jeno questioned, pausing in his Chemistry assignment to slid up his glasses on his nose and watching Jaemin confusedly.

Donghyuck simply made a ‘hm?’ sound, looking up at his boyfriend while munching on a piece of chocolate.

Jaemin looked at them, mouth agape before taking his head in hands.

“I don’t know if I should kiss you or slap you.”)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I don’t know if you are the ones I should thanks, or if I have to keep that for Chenle.”

“Chenle wanted to help.” Jeno explained, looking fondly at Jaemin who was seating in front of him, while Donghyuck was on the side.

“Why would he do that?” Jaemin was confused.

Jeno shrugged with a smile and looked at Donghyuck, who was happily eating a piece of chocolate pie.

“He didn’t freak out when he met Hyuck, he simply started to ask questions. He was genuinely curious. But not in a bad way. He must have a liking concerning symbiotes, or he just amazed, I don’t know. But he’s not a bad kid. And Hyuck likes him. I like him as well. I’m sure you’ll want to adopt him too the minute you see him.”

Seeing how Donghyuck was awfully quiet and not really taking part in their conversation, even though he was obviously listening, Jaemin took Jeno’s hand in his own. The gesture made Jeno lift his head. Jaemin smiled softly at him, but it was a sad smile.

“He’s reminding you of your brother.” Jaemin said. He wanted to make it a question, but it came out as a statement.

And when Jeno stiffed and averted his gaze, he knew he was right.

The pink-haired expression softened and he leaned closer to the black-haired and tightened his grip on his hand.

“Hey,” he called him. When Jeno looked up at him, his eyes holding sadness and hurt, he continued, his heart clenching. “I know how it affected you. How hurt you were, and still are. And how bitter you are about this whole… notion of justice. And why you don’t go in its way. Because justice wasn’t fair to you. And mostly to your brother. What your father did was horrible, beating his son to death is horrible, and the justice’s answer is absolutely unfair. Your brother deserved better. And -”

“They’re just...So alike, Jaem.” Jeno cut him mid-sentence. “Their personality, the same sparkling eyes when they talk about something they like -”

Jeno stopped. Jaemin tighten his grip, caressing his knuckles with his thumb. Donghyuck let go of his pie to put his hand on Jeno’s neck, caressing the hair at the base of it. The black-haired took a shaky breath.

“He doesn’t have anyone, no real relatives close to him. And -”

“ _We have this… urge to be a landmark for him. To protect him.”_ Donghyuck said when Jeno couldn’t seem to find his words. He looked back at Jaemin. “ _It’s like Jeno’s projecting what he hadn’t been able to be to his brother to Chenle.”_ He shrugged but the corner of his lips twitched into a smile while looking at Jeno, who now had a small smile grazing his lips, before looking back at Jaemin again, whose eyes were filled with unlimited fondness as well as understanding. “ _Human emotions are weird. The emotions he first displayed when meeting Chenle were confused and weird to me at first. But it’s not unpleasant.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  


  _That green apron is disgusting._

Jeno finished to tied the apron around his waist and simply shrugged.

“It’s not like it’s what matters, anyway.”

_You’re right._ Donghyuck approved. _What matters is all the free chocolate we will be able to eat._

“You’re impossible.” Jeno shook his head and rolled his eyes. Soon enough, a playful smile made a way to his lips as he closed his locker. “Moreover, it’s one free pastry and one free coffee or chocolate per day. Not dozen.”

_What ?!_ _I didn’t agree on that! It’s not fair!_

Jeno bursted out laughing as they exited the lockers room.

  
  
  
  


_Can you prepare a cup for us?_

“I already told you I can’t -” Jeno stopped talking and turned around and handed his iced cappuccino to the customer, who was looking at him like he was crazy. Not that Jeno wasn’t used to it. He turned around again to the machines and started working on the next customer’s frappuccino. “- because we already had our free hot chocolate for today. Have a nice day.” He smiled at the young girl who was shared between giving him heart eyes and looking at him weirdly.

_Can’t you buy one?_

Here goes the pout again. And the black-haired could perfectly imagine the symbiote laughing maniacally because he knew it was Jeno’s weak point.

_Or a piece of chocolate pie?_ He added when Jeno turned around, facing the glass case where he could easily spot the pastry. He even tried to take control of Jeno’s arm, but his host was tough.

“You can’t have that, baby.”

Chenle tapped them on the shoulder, looking slightly embarrassed.

“Hyung… Try to cut off the talking out loud.” He asked, eyes pleading. “People are staring.”

“We’re used to people staring, Lele -” Jeno reassured him. “ _Should I come out, then?”_

“No!” Both Chenle and Jeno said in unison.

“ _Okay, calm down, jeez.”_

  


(“Jaemin told me he bought chocolate on his way back home.” Jeno announced, looking at the message Jaemin just sent him.

_I love Jaemin, and Jaemin only._ )

  
  
  
  
  


It wasn’t even a second after Jeno had pushed the apartment’s door that Donghyuck shaped into his human form and immediately made his way to Jaemin (making Jeno stumble because of the goo line connecting them), who was laying on the couch, and engulfing him in a hug. Jaemin laughed softly and wrapped his arms around him, a grimace on his face, before he looked back at Jeno, who noticed his pained expression.

“Did something happen?” Jaemin asked, mentioning Donghyuck, who was comfortably snuggling on his chest.

“I refused to buy an extra hot chocolate cup or a chocolate pie. So, since you bought chocolate, he loves you more.” Jeno explained, slipping out of his sneakers and sat on the couch armrest, sliding his fingers in his boyfriend’s pink hair. “Did something happened to you, though?”

Donghyuck lifted his head from Jaemin’s chest to look at him, worried. Even though Jeno knew he already noticed Jaemin’s pain, and was certainly helping him heal right now. The pink-haired simply sighed, relaxing in his boyfriends touch.

“Nothing really big.” He muttered. “Just got throw into a wall. My ribs hurt. Nothing out of the ordinary. It’ll be healed by tomorrow.” He passed his hand into Donghyuck’s brown strands and shot a look at Jeno. “Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

Jeno sighed and shook his head. He leaned down to drop a kiss on Jaemin’s forehead, quickly followed by the tanned boy who kissed the pink-haired cheek. A fond smile appeared on Jaemin’s face.

“What do you think about going into the bedroom and cuddle?”

  
  
  


Jaemin was in the middle, his head on Dongyuck’s chest, with the symbiote’s fingers running through his hair. Jeno was behind Jaemin, spooning him, his fingers stroking his side under his shirt as he kissed his neck from time to time. Seeing him doing, Donghyuck began to drop kisses there and there on Jaemin’s face. It made him roll his eyes.

“You’re both little kids.”

They simply chuckled.

At some point, Donghyuck brought back the chocolate bar Jaemin had bought, happily munching on small pieces of it, giving them some when he felt like it. Which wasn’t often. Since the tanned boy was focused on his chocolate, Jaemin turned back and snuggled closer to Jeno, hiding his face in Jeno’s neck. The black-haired must have pulled Donghyuck close to them again because he felt his breath against his neck. He was about to fall asleep when his phone rang, signaling a text.

**From: jisungie**

_Hyung, I’m coming back to town…_

_I need to tell you something._


	4. “Long time no see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been forever I didn’t update, sorry ;-;
> 
> I only have one chapter written left and hopefully inspiration will comeback for me to finish this ;-;

“We’re sorry we can’t come to the train station with you.” Jeno said softly while watching Jaemin putting on his jacket and grabbing his car and apartment keys.

He turned to look at him with a confused look. Donghyuck wasn’t there physically, resting in Jeno’s mind but still aware of his surroundings. 

“Don’t be sorry, I know you have work.” Jaemin said. “Besides, that’s partially my fault you lost the one at the Daily Buggle, I won’t make you lose this one as well.”

“Permit me to disagree on that. It’s partially our fault too.” Jeno shrugged. “We’ll stop by your apartment though.”

Jaemin simply nodded and walked to him, stopping right in front of him.

“You’re okay?” He asked, genuinely curious but Jeno could sense the tint of worry in his tone.

“I am.” Jeno smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. But even if he wasn’t buying it, Jaemin let it go. “Now, go, you’re going to be late. And us as well.”

The pink-haired chuckled at that and leaned forward. Their lips met in a soft but short kiss. Jaemin broke it and smiled as he turned away, leaving the apartment first.

_ You lied. _

Jeno didn’t answer and went to fetch his own jacket before leaving the apartment.

  
  
  
  
  


Donghyuck kept quiet for the most part of the day, sensing Jeno wasn’t in the mood. He even didn’t ask for any piece of chocolate pie today. Nor chocolate in general. He didn’t even bring up the ‘eating-people’ issue.

Jeno noticed nonetheless. 

**_You’re awfully quiet._ **

On basis, Jeno prefered answering aloud when Donghyuck was talking to him. But right now, it brought him a kind of soothing feeling to keep their conversation private, as he was fiddling with the coffee machines. Only them could hear it. He felt Donghyuck moving in his mind, until he finally settled and answered.

_ I’m respecting your boundaries. _

**_It feels empty though. You not talking. Nor moving. It was as if you weren’t there. Even though I still had that feeling, so I knew you were still here after all._ **

Donghyuck slithered to reach Jeno’s hand, engulfing it with his shaped one and intertwining their fingers. Jeno immediately squeezed back, as if he was craving for his symbiote’s contact. The black-haired fingers were slightly shaking.

_ I’m here. _   
  
  
  


 

 

“ _ Do you want to talk about it?”   _ Donghyuck asked.

They were lying on the bed, Jeno absentmindedly reading his Law notes, as he wasn’t in accord with them anyway. Donghyuck was just floating around, until he settled next to his host, at arm length. Jeno looked at him, then at his notes again, before throwing them to the sides and snuggling closer to Donghyuck. The tanned boy welcomed him, circling his arms around his frame as the black-haired rested his head on Donghyuck’s chest. He slowly started carding his fingers through the black strands, waiting for Jeno to talk if he wanted to.

Jeno was fiddling with Donghyuck’s white shirt, until he took a breath.

“I just… Don’t think I’m ready yet to see them interact. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad to see Jisung again I’m just…” He sighed. “They’ve always been close. And you know how touchy and cuddly Jaemin can be. He’s always been here for Jisung. Since they were kids. Unlike -”

“ _ Hey.”  _ Donghyuck cut him before he could finish his sentence, perfectly knowing what his boyfriend was going to say. He pulled a bit on Jeno’s hair, not enough to hurt but enough to make him understand he was disapproving. Then, Donghyuck hesitated. “ _ You never talked to me about him. You… had always blocked those memories. From me. And by extension, from you as well. I just know how you’re feeling about him. I don’t know your memories.” _

Jeno kept silent, but Donghyuck could feel the sadness emanating from his body.

“ _ I’m… Not asking you to unblock everything from me. I just… Want to understand what you’re feeling.” _

Jeno lifted his hair from Donghyuck’s chest to look at him. The symbiote’s hand that was in his hair falling to his cheek instead, caressing it with his thumb.

“Do you really want to know what happened?” Jeno asked, looking into the gleaming orange eyes.

“ _ Only if you want me to.”  _

So, Jeno made their foreheads bump gently, closed his eyes and showed him. 

He showed him the blood, the cries, the shouts, the tears. He showed him the broken beer bottle his father was using to punch him in the face, before it’s Doyoung who took his place, pushing him to the side. His father punched once, twice, Jeno trying to stop him but getting pushed away every time, until Doyoung’s body fell to the floor, unmoving. 

That’s all Jeno remembered, falling unconscious a few seconds later. 

Donghyuck felt something wet sliding on his fingers, and it’s only when he opened his eyes again that he noticed that Jeno was crying. And that he also spotted something he had never seen before.

The little scar on Jeno’s right eye. At the corner. 

It wasn’t really noticeable, but considering how close he was to his host’s face, Donghyuck could perfectly see it now. 

He started to wipe Jeno’s tears away when he showed him something else.

The trial. 

His father only coping with less than ten years suspended of prison. Jeno not being able to make the judges change their minds.

The funerals.

Jeno standing alone in front of a tombstone.

“I lived with my aunt and uncle until I turned eighteen. Then, started college. And now, here I am. Turning twenty.” Jeno related, sniffling and wiping the rest of his tears away as Donghyuck was watching him.

The symbiote won’t proclaim he understood everything. Humans emotions were weird. But what he knew is that the emotions Jeno displayed in those memories were emotions Donghyuck wasn’t familiar with. Jeno wasn’t really ones to display his emotions to the public eye. And even the symbiote struggled to understand what he was feeling sometimes. Apart from when they were together with Jaemin, when the emotions Jeno was emitting were the strongest: fondness, happiness and one Donghyuck couldn’t really pinpoint but which was really pleasant and powerful. Or those his host was emitting when they were with Chenle, which were kind of similar, adding that need of protection.

And mostly, the warmth engulfing both of them when these emotions were displaying.

Donghyuck found Jeno’s eyes again, but quickly looked at his lips, not thinking twice before closing the gap between them. He made them roll, pushing Jeno further into the mattress and resting on top of him. When their lips untied, Donghyuck kissed the little scar on his eye before looking at him again.

Here he was feeling it again.

The emotion he couldn’t really decipher.

And the warmth.

“ _ You don’t need to be afraid to share those emotions with me… okay?” _

Jeno nodded.

“ _ Thank you for showing me.” _

The black-haired offered him a small smile.

“ _ Also,”  _ Donghyuck started again. “ _ What happened, it’s not your fault. Your father was the bad one. Not you. You’re feeling guilty, I can feel it so don’t try to deny it. But you don’t have to feel that way. There is nothing to be guilty for. You did everything you could. I saw it.” _

Jeno was about to speak but Donghyuck cut him off again.

“ _ And it’s okay to find bits of him in someone else.” _ He smiled when Jeno closed his mouth, his gaze softening. “ _ That doesn’t mean you’re betraying him. And if you ask me how I know that, I’m literally in your head, babe.”  _ He finished with a bright smile. 

That made Jeno chuckle and Donghyuck decided he prefered him like this. He was about to lean in again but Jeno beat him to it, kissing him fully on the lips.

“I never really told you but,” Jeno licked his lips. “I’m glad you found me.”

  
  


(“ _ You should talk about it with Jaemin, as well.” _

“I will.”)

  
  
  
  
  


Once they were both calmed down, mostly Jeno, they both got ready to go to Jaemin’s apartment. Where their boyfriend had brought back Jisung a few hours ago. 

Jaemin’s apartment were a few blocks away from theirs. Even though Jaemin was mostly staying in their apartment rather than his own. That was something they might have a talk about.

_ That would feel nice,  _ Donghyuck agreed.  _ Living with Jaemin. _

And if he was crying a few minutes ago, it’s with a smile that Jeno walked the rest of the way and entered Jaemin’s apartment.

The pink haired quickly came from the living room, from where they could hear the TV playing. Jeno spotted Jisung’s brown hair, sitting on the couch. Jaemin walked to them, smiling.

“Hey.” he greeted them. 

“Hey.” Jeno echoed, getting rid of his shoes and jacket and moving to the pink-haired, kissing his cheek. “How is he?”

Jaemin’s smile faltered a little.

“He didn’t tell me yet. I’ve been trying since this morning but he seems… out of it.” he explained, a confused glint shining in his eyes.

_ I know what is going on.  _ Donghyuck suddenly said.

“What do you mean?” Jeno asked.

_ He should be the one to tell you. But let me handle things if it escalates. Please. _

Jeno and Jaemin shared a confused look before they made their way toward Jisung.

Jeno’s eyes widened when he saw the younger’s state.

The kid had dark circles surrounding his eyes. His hair was sticking to his forehead, and he was sweating like a madman.

**_Is it -_ **

_ Yes. It is.  _

Jeno quickly shot a look at Jaemin, who responded with a worried look. The black-haired turned back to look at the younger, who was already staring at him.

And then, they saw it.

The red gleam in his eyes.

Donghyuck jumped out of Jeno’s side, shaping into the familiar tanned boy. His eyes gleamed orange and his gaze never left Jisung‘s eyes, which had widened when he saw Donghyuck forming.

Jaemin moved closer to Jeno, sliding his hand into his and squeezing it. Jeno wriggled his hand to make their fingers intertwine, squeezing back. He looked at his boyfriend, silently assuring him that Donghyuck was handling it. Jaemin nodded and looked back at his brother.

Red sludge slithered to Jisung’s neck, before it started detaching itself from the younger’s body, wriggling to form itself, painfully slowly, keeping them on edge.

Slowly, it morphed into a red gooey human silhouette, to finally reveal a boy. 

He was smaller than all of them, had a pale skin and sandy hair. But the smirk he was wearing as well at the red gleam in his eyes made him seem overpowering everyone single one of them just by his look.

Then, Donghyuck smirked as well.

“ _Hi, Renjun. Long time no see.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/niconeo3)   
>  [curiouscat](https://t.co/e1UnChL5kj)


End file.
